


I'm alone, but I ain't lonely

by paintbug



Category: Newsies!: the Musical - Fierstein/Menken
Genre: Single Dad Jack Kelly
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-15
Updated: 2018-07-13
Packaged: 2019-03-31 21:00:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 5,769
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13983234
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/paintbug/pseuds/paintbug
Summary: Jack Kelly was alone, the only constant in his life being his baby girl.However that all changes, when a certain David Jacobs finds a way into his life.





	1. So that's what they call a family.

**Author's Note:**

> This is only the first chapter, I'm hoping to get more up soon.

For most 20 something year olds in the modern era, Halloween was important. Unfortunately, for a certain Jack Kelly, this was no longer the case. As much as he loved the idea of dressing up and spending the night watching horror movies with his friends, it wasn’t that simple anymore. The single Dad had been invited to spend the evening at a party, but instead of arriving with everyone else, he was stood with a diaper bag over his left shoulder, a frazzled look on his face and a wailing baby girl in his arms.  
His daughter, Isabella, had been off all morning. She’d refused her morning bottle, fussed over lunch and had whined whenever Jack set her down. So, he’d seen it coming and had known it was unavoidable, but just as he was trying to get out the door was incredibly inconvenient timing.  
Jacks brother Spot and his boyfriend Race were hosting Halloween this year, but he was already late and couldn’t leave until Izzy was calm enough to get settle in her pram.  
-  
“Kath, you seen Jack yet?”  
This was the fourth time David had heard that question since he’d arrived that evening, each time coming from a different person. He could only wonder who this ‘Jack’ was and why everyone was so concerned surrounding where he was.  
“He’s probably just running late Spot.”  
The reassurance came from Davids sister, Sarah, answering for her girlfriend who was currently occupied with a mouth full of bright orange, pumpkin shaped cake.  
It wasn’t until half an hour after everyone else had arrived that there was another knock at the door. Race shot up, getting there first, only to be hurriedly followed by Spot. He opened the door with an apprehensive expression, making it obvious to David he was hoping it wasn’t children asking for candy.  
“Jack!”  
At that reaction several people glanced round. David wasn’t sure what he expected to see, but he knew it wasn’t this. The door was pushed open a little more from the outside and a light grey pram was wheeled inside, following it was a clearly rushed, slightly tense figure. David hadn’t realised how close he was stood to the doorway until it was too late. His eyes locked with glimmering forest green eyes and his mind went blank.  
“Hi, I’m Jack.”


	2. I never planned on someone like you.

“Hi, I’m Jack.”  
Jack had known that after hearing so much about him, he was finally going to meet Sarah’s mystery brother, he just hadn’t expected it to be such a sudden moment. But nonetheless, here he was, his hand stuck out awkwardly as he tried to provide a somewhat civilised greeting.  
It took David a moment to realise the offered hand shake, but when he did finally accept it, he mumbled a quiet,  
“David,” and tried not to seem phased by the determination in Jacks grip. Jacks eyes crossed the others face, as if trying to pick out a clue on a clustered crime scene. He mentally noted the way the rooms lighting highlighted the freckles that sat, barely visible, on David’s face. To Jack, if he hadn’t already been told, it would have been obvious the individual stood before him was related to his friend Sarah. They had the same facial structure, their hair sat the same, though Sarah’s was longer and appeared a few shades lighter. David’s hair matched the mood supplied by a dark night spent in a forest, the way it curled over itself resembling that of the twists and turns one might face on their journey through. The only difference Jack could detect was something missing from Sarah, it was the previously noticed constellations of freckles that were splattered like paint across David’s pale face.  
Realising he’d been staring, Jack offered David a haste smile before spinning on the heel of his shoe to face Spot.  
“Sorry I’m late, someone wouldn’t calm it,” he chuckled softly, watching as his brother picked up his sniffling niece. Spot only shook his head, holding the infant close and bouncing lightly on the balls of his feet to try calm her persistent sniffles.  
“Don’t worry Jack.”  
It was only now that Jack realised what he’d forgotten, looking around it dawned on him that he could see a mixed array of fancy dress costumes. Some where as simple as devil horns balanced on a head and some were more intricate. He had remembered to dress Izzy up in a bright orange pumpkin themed top with a small pair of matching leggings but had completely forgotten to sort himself out with a costume.  
Race had clearly noticed his mistake as well, as he laughed quietly and raised a sympathetic eyebrow.  
“That bad huh?” He asked referring to Jacks day. Jack simply ran a hand through his mess of hair and nod with a grimace.  
“Izz hasn’t calmed down since breakfast,” as he spoke the baby in question was handed to him, so Spot could wander off to interact to some of the other guests. Race hummed, reaching out a hand to pat Jacks shoulder.  
“Just have fun yeah?” he glanced over Jacks shoulder towards where Katherine and Sarah where stood laughing. “I’m sure the girls will take Izzy off your hands for a while,” and with that he was gone, following his boyfriend across the room.  
Bouncing Izzy slightly, Jack decided to take Race’s advice and headed off in the direction of his two female friends. The girls had been talking quietly between themselves, but happily looked up when Jack approached them.  
“Jack, you made it!” Katherine beamed, “and you brought my favourite Kelly!”Just as predicted by Race, Katherine reached for Izzy and relieved Jack of parenting for just a little while.  
-  
They had been talking for a while when Sarah beckoned her brother over to join them. “David this is Jack” She grinned as she did what she thought was a first-time introduction.  
“Uh-we’ve met.” David coughed awkwardly but let it lead off into a soft laugh.  
“Yeah, nice to see you again Dave” Jack chuckled, catching on to the others reference to their somewhat awkward introduction from earlier.  
Sarah rolled her eyes, muttering a quiet “I’ll leave you too it then,” before heading over to join Katherine and Izzy.  
David glanced over his shoulder to watch his sister go. “Who’s the kid?” He asked Jack, who slid his hands into his pockets and followed the motion with a shrug.  
“My daughter, Izzy.”  
David smiled, looking over his shoulder again “She’s cute.”  
Jack grinned, looking over as well. “She is.” When he looked back at David, he only had one thought on his mind, this guys not too bad.


	3. Share your life with me, for the next ten minutes.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Davey needs a hand and Jacks right there to help.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm British so I'm really sorry if I get things wrong.

Jack sat at his kitchen table, eyes on his phone as he tried to decipher a recent text message from David. It had been almost three weeks since the party and they’d been texting back and forth ever since, much to the delight of both Katherine and Sarah. Thanksgiving was in a couple of days, and poor David has been put in charge of holding it at his place this year. Which would explain the message he’d left.  
“You free? I need a hand – food troubles,”  
Jack had not thought to put David down as someone to leave things so last minute, yet here he was, dialling his new friends number to try help him out.  
“Jack?!” David’s urgent tone flooded Jacks mind.  
“It’s me, Dave, calm down.” Jacks made sure to speak slowly, “Wanna explain what’s going on?”There was a pause at the other end of the line and Jack was sure he could hear David taking a deep breath to calm himself down before speaking again.  
“I’ve never done this before; I’ve barely got anything, and I know there’s something I’m forgetting.” Jack nodded for a moment before realising David couldn’t see him.  
“Okay, here’s the plan,” Jack stood up, reaching for where his keys sat across the table as he spoke.“Text me your address and I’ll come get ya, we’re going shopping.”From the unmistakable sound of movement from David’s end of the call, Jack could only guess he thought the plan was a good one.  
“okay, yeah.” David’s voice came through the phone, “thank you.”He exhaled loudly in relief that there was now some sort of plan.  
“See ya soon.” Jack hummed, only hanging up when he heard David’s quiet response of,  
“See you.”  
-  
Ten minutes later found Jack waiting outside what he hoped was David’s apartment building, his thumbs drummed gently against his steering wheel in time to whatever pop song the radio was playing. Luckily, he didn’t have to wait long before David was climbing into the passenger seat beside him.  
“Hey.”  
“Hey… wait,” David looked over his shoulder, a look of confusion evident on his face.  
“You okay Dave?” Jack asked, raising an amused eyebrow in the others direction.  
David nodded slowly, “don’t you... don’t you have a kid? He turned back around to face forward. Jack smirked, starting to pull away from the curb.  
“Nah, I gave up.” A glance in David’s direction told Jack he hadn’t caught onto the joke. “She’s with Spotty.” He corrected with a chuckle.  
“Oh, thank god.” David held a hand to his chest,“I thought you were serious.”He lightly laughed himself. Jack snorted, glancing in his rear-view mirror.  
“Nah I ain’t escaping fatherhood that easily.”  
The rest of the car ride was uneventful, small talk and the low rumble of the radio keeping things from getting awkward.  
-  
They’d been in the store for a while, Jack pushing the shopping cart as David walked ahead reading from a list he’d written out before leaving.  
“There’s something I’m forgetting, I know there is.” David ran a hand through his hair, messing it up a little. Jack scanned through a mental list, his eyes checking off things in the trolley, they had Spots favourite dip, Sarah’s lemonade and…wait a second.  
“Crutchie.” Jack looked up to meet David’s confused expression. “he’s lactose intolerant.” He explained, watching as David’s eyes widened in realisation, his hand raising to slap his forehead. “Oh my God, yeah I said I’d get his ice cream.”  
Jack laughed throwing a bag of well deserved Doritos into the mix. “C’mon,” he gently pushed the cart into the back of David’s legs to get him moving again.  
-  
“Thanks again.” Jack and David were stood outside David’s apartment, shopping in hand.  
“Don’t worry about it,” Jack smiled. “I needed to get out the house anyway,” he chuckled rubbing at the back of his neck. David got his keys into the lock and pushed the door open with a nod.  
“Well I’ll be sure to invite you again.” He laughed scooping up the bags off the floor, “well I guess I’ll see you on Thursday?”  
“Sure, thing Davey.” Jack slid his hands into his pockets and bounced on the balls of his feet, not missing the way David’s cheeks lit up with a slight blush at the new nickname. “see ya then.” He stepped forward to shut the door behind David.  
“Yeah, see you, Jack.”


	4. Soon your friends are more like family.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Who knew, David can cook?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It took a while, but here's the longest chapter yet!

For Jack, Thursday couldn’t come soon enough. There was something about David that he just couldn’t keep away from, it was drawing him in closer and closer each time he saw him. Of course he brushed it off; he didn’t have time for romantic feelings, especially when he was as busy as he could possibly be, with work and a baby.  
Luckily, the morning of thanksgiving did arrive, and Jack was awoken bright and early to the sound of Izzy’s soft cries coming from across the room. So up he got, ready to work through their usual routine of, change, bottle and a quick cuddle before Jack would settle Izzy in her bouncer and sort himself out.  
Jack was one of the last to arrive at David’s, a usual occurrence since Izzy has come along. He stood waiting by his friends’ front door, baby carrier in hand and bouncing gently on the balls of his feet as he usually did when expected to stand still. It was Sarah who answered, smiling wide as she motioned for Jack to step inside her brothers’ apartment.  
“David’s in the Kitchen,” she shut the door behind Jack and hurried off to join her younger sibling in preparing the food. Jack took initiative and moved to join the others in what he assumed was the living room. Pushing the door open his guess was confirmed correct, sliding inside, he saw Katherine and Crutchie laughing together on the couch, Spot sat beside them with Race on the floor between his feet. Elmer and Jojo were both sat on their phones, murmuring to one another every now and then. Music was playing over the top of the scene, a pop song making its way from a laptop set on the coffee table that sat in the middle of the room, clearly chosen by Katherine, though no one seemed to be paying it much attention. Jack made his way towards the only available seat in the room, setting his sleeping daughter down beside his feet and rocking her carrier gently with the toe of his shoe.  
“Hey Jack!” Spot called across the room, only to receive a motion to lower his voice and a nod at the baby seat from the person in question. Rolling his eyes Spot tried again, “you alright?”He asked, fingers playing with Races blond hair. Jack nodded silently, still slowly rocking his daughter. Race, who had been listening, raised an eyebrow at the young father.  
“She sleeping?” he mouthed quietly, only to earn another nod. “We are never having kids,” Race grumbled, tipping his head back to look up at Spot, “It seems too boring.”  
It wasn’t long before the chatter and the music got too much and the baby in the room awoke, exploding into cries, her small face screwing up. With a sigh, Jack scooped up the carrier and their usual bag and hurried into the kitchen.  
“Hey Jack!” David’s voice came from across the room, a grin on his face as he noticed Jack enter the kitchen.  
Jack unbuckled Izzy from the car seat, “hey Dave,” he shot his friend a quick smile as he bounced his daughter with one arm and rustled through the bag with his other. “Mind if I heat this up?” he asked shaking a bottle of formula milk.  
“Not at all, go ahead,”David shrugged, turning his attention back to the food. No one spoke for a few long moments, other than Sarah, who excused herself to the living room, and the sound of Izzy’s sniffles and cries.  
David was the first to speak, his voice flooding the kitchen as the cries died down. “You’re really good with her.”  
This prompted Jack to chuckle, watching his daughter feed, “I don’t really have much choice, do I?”It wasn’t a secret that Izzy was a surprise, a delightful surprise at that. Jack wouldn’t change what had happened for the world, except maybe doing things on his own. It was a lot harder yes, but things where how they were and nothing he did could change that, so he might as well make the most out of it.  
David rolled his eyes at Jacks statement, “well I know that, it’s just sweet is all.”With a shrug, he slid the carrots he’d just finished slicing up into a pan on the stove.

-  
The food was finally ready about forty-five minutes later, and everyone settles around David’s small dining table, chattering and laughing with one another. It was slightly cramped, but it was clear no one minded. Jack was situated between David and Spot, to Spots left sat Race and beside him Jojo. Jojo was opposite Crutchie who sat next to the two girls, Sarah making it a full circle by sitting beside David. Izzy was still in her car seat, which was settled on a chair between David and her father.  
The food was amazing, Jack enjoyed every second of it. He only really ate a big home cooked meal when he visited home, so it was easily welcomed. He soon learned that Sarah and David had cooked lot with their mother as teenagers, something Jack could imagine fondly. The idea of his two friends, young and dancing around in a kitchen, annoying their parents as they laughed, giving him plenty a reason to smile to himself.  
He was pulled from his thoughts as Spot declared a cheerful statement loudly, “Mamas cooking on Christmas Eve this year, and she wants everyone to be there!”  
Jack turned to his brother, he hadn’t been told this. “She is?” He asked, not mad or anything like that, just confused as to why he didn’t know yet.  
“Oh-shit-oot,” Spot corrected his language, despite the infant of the group being too young to understand what he’d said.“I was meant to tell you,” He laughed quietly, “Mamas cooking on Christmas Eve this year!” He raised his hands in the comical gesture of jazz hands.  
Jack rolled his eyes, elbowing his brother playfully, “thanks for telling me,” he teased, though there was no venom behind it. His foster mother, Medda Larkin, expected both Spot and Jack home for Christmas, this year with the new addition of Izzy. However, she was also extremely fond of their friends and had always promised she would do Christmas dinner for them all one year, turns out that time had come.  
-  
After dinner, the group crowded into the living room to play a series of games, one being an overly intense game of monopoly. After one too many of the plastic hotels had been thrown across the room, they called it a night, crowning a very happy Crutchie the winner, and resorting to mindless chatter for entertainment. Many of the group had drank at least one glass of the wine, brought so lovingly to the event by Jojo, ending the night with tipsy dancing and a bubbly laughter that filled the room, making the atmosphere warm and inviting.  
Unfortunately for a certain Kelly, a sober farewell came far too quickly. “I should be getting home; this little one needs a bed.”Jack stood up, nodding to where Katherine sat with Izzy resting against her chest.“Thanks for Dinner Dave, you too Sarah,” Jack smiled at each sibling in turn.  
Once he’d retrieved his sleeping daughter and gently settled her in her carrier, he headed for the hallway.  
“Hey Jack,” David had followed, unnoticed by the other man, who spun around on his heel, careful not to jostle the sleeping baby.  
“Oh hiya Dave,” Jack chuckled lightly, “thanks again for tonight.”  
David smiled down at the infant, “I know I should let you go… but I just wanted to ask if you wanted to maybe do this again sometime?”  
Jack mind hit an abrupt stop, before starting to speed up again, just twice as fast as before.  
“I mean, only if you want to?” David added, sensing Jacks hesitation.  
“I- uh- sure yeah just... just slide me a text?”Jack stuttered out, clearly caught off by the unexpected question. His lack of words then throwing his off even more. “I should be going…” he glanced down at Izzy, “gotta get her to bed.”Earning a nod from David, he turned to leave, “ see ya Dave.”  
“Yeah, see ya Jacky.”


	5. I can't spend my whole life dreaming.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jack gets ready to meet up with David...  
> but it doesn't go exactly to plan.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I haven't updated this in so long! Sorry!  
> I've had a lot of exams but it's all over now so hopefully I'll be able to keep on top of things.

Phone?  
Check.   
Wallet?  
Got it.  
Tie?  
Not quite…  
It was a Friday night and an anxious Jack was attempting to pull himself somewhat together to go meet David… and of course tie his tie. He continued to tell himself it was a challenging task, when he in truth just hadn’t done it in years. Since his prom at least... or was it his job interview? Either way it had been a while and he was clueless as to how this string of fabric could possible loop into a knot that screamed sophistication. As he frantically twisted it around his fingers in the hopes of finding the right path he let his mind wander.  
What would David wear? Blue would suit him, or maybe green.   
Either way Jack was sure he’d look great.  
He hadn’t known David long, but he had some confidence that he’d never met anyone alike the dark-haired guy he couldn’t possibly escape. He was always found a way to creep up on Jacks thoughts, sometimes at the most impossible moments, like the other day when he’d been waiting for Izzy’s bottle to warm and found himself laughing softly at the memory of some stupid phone call he’d had with David just earlier that day. It was David’s laugh that always got to him though, it somehow managed to send a series of sharp static shocks rushing down Jack’s spine and surging forwards to crackle warmly at his fingers.  
Finally, after what seemed like hours of failure, Jack managed to get it right. So, straightening his tie, he took one last determined look in the mirror before picking up his keys and striding out.  
He could do this.  
He could do this!  
Medda had kindly taken Izzy for the night so all Jack had to worry about was himself and his evening with David. He once again let himself zone out and his mind drift as he drove off, readying himself for the night ahead. He let whatever repetitive pop song flood free from the radio and he drummed his fingers nervously against the steering wheel.   
He could do this.  
He could do this!  
Of course, traffic was not in Jacks favour, the one night that he had somewhere to be, he found himself sat idle among a crowd of equally frustrated drivers. Humming loudly to himself, Jack reached out to change the radio station, desperate for a distraction. He’d never had much luck when it came to dating, considering he was a single parent so young he was sure that much was obvious. This however made the idea of meeting someone new so much more daunting and he could only pray it went well.   
Eventually the party of cars cleared, and Jack was able to continue his journey towards his destination. Before long he was pulling into a space on the side of the road and pulling his keys out. He took a steadying breath and gazed up at himself in the mirror. He could do this… or maybe he couldn’t.   
“Pull yourself together Kelly,” he muttered the hesitant order under his breath before inhaling deeply again.  
He could do this.  
He could do this!  
With that he got out the car, locking it before he could back out again. David had said to meet outside the restaurant, and in his panic for this to go right, Jack had memorised the address. Following his own self-assured instructions, it didn’t take long to arrive.  
He spotted David straight away and watched as he glanced up from his phone to see Jack. It wasn’t Jacks nerves that where throwing him off now… no instead it was what David was wearing. A simple white shirt paired with black jeans. Well now he felt overdressed. He quickly brushed it off as David walked over to him.   
“Hey Jack!” The man grinned, glancing at Jacks tie, “you look nice.”  
Jack felt his face begin to burn, and he ducked his head to avoid the obvious gaze David was aiming his way, but only for a split second of course, he didn’t want to seem rude.  
“Sorry I’m late…” he apologised feeling as though he owed David an explanation. “Traffic.”  
David only grinned again, his smile sending the oh so familiar shocks running through Jack. Unfortunately, it was what was said next that sent real shocks into Jack.   
“The others are inside.” 

Jack blinked at David. What? Others…? “Oh.”  
David nodded, oblivious to the misunderstanding. “yeah they’re waiting for us,” he chuckled, ready to lead Jack inside.  
Jack however wasn’t ready for anything. What he really wanted was for the floor to cave in and swallow him whole, to take him away from this stupid mistake that was slowly shattering his heart like someone had take a sharp hammer and hit him hard to the chest.   
“Jack?”   
Jack shook his head, mouth hanging open. He was wrong, he couldn’t do this. “I- I need to go…” he choked out, unable to hear it himself over the screaming in his head. He didn’t even realise he’d said it, nor did he have control as his legs started to work by themselves, leading him away from David and the waiting restaurant.   
How could he have been so stupid?! Of course, David didn’t want to date him! Who would?! He came with so much to deal with, including a baby. Who wanted to deal with a whole other human being when they could date someone care free, with not a worry in the world?!   
Jack didn’t hear how David called after him, even following him for a while. He was on autopilot, feet taking him to his car. He hurriedly got in and shut the door before he let himself break, lip trembling as he let the tears he’d been painfully holding back over flow. He had been so sure this was different! He’d been positive someone wanted to spend time with him for once.  
His hands hit the steering wheel, with such force the newfound pain in his hand somehow made him cry even more.   
It didn’t however dull the sharp pain taking over his heart.


	6. Just watch what happens.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jack and David finally get to talking.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another update?   
> Who even am I?!

“Jack you gotta talk to him!” Spot argued into his phone for what felt like the hundredth time.   
It had been almost a week since the evening encounter with David, or what Jack was referring to as the disaster. He hadn’t spoken to anyone other than Medda and occasionally Spot, simply preferring to settle into a pattern of Izzy and work. Jack had decided he was better off staying single, because a love life clearly wasn’t in his new future.  
“I can’t Spot!” Jack whined, sitting back with an equally whiny Izzy balanced against his free arm. He heard his brother sigh and couldn’t help but do the same.  
“How’s ya hand?” Of course, Spot was changing the subject. He wasn’t surprised, the guy had never been good at advice, often failing to keep a level head.   
“Fine,” Jack muttered glancing down at his poor beaten and bruised fingers, which were currently held together by a mixture of tape and padding. In his moment of anguish, he’d hit his hands against the steering wheel of his car and consequently broken the last three of his fingers on his left hand. Jack being himself had ignored them for a few days, and he would have for longer if Medda hadn’t noticed them when she’d stopped by.   
“right well me an’ Racer will be over later, movie night doesn’t rest for the broken hearted,” Spot chuckled, hoping to at least raise his brothers spirits a little, “you can even pick the movie!”  
Jack rolled his eyes with a weak laugh, “wow what honour,” he murmured, sarcasm dripping from his every word.   
“Shut it, Kelly,” Spot teased before deciding it was time to take his leave, “See ya later Jackie, take care of yourself okay?” he hung up once earning a quiet affirmative, accepting that was the most he’d get out of his heartbroken sibling for the time being.   
If Jack had it his way, Spot would never have known about the situation, but unfortunately for him his brother had also been invited to the ‘night out’. When David had arrived, clearly upset and confused stating that Jack wasn’t coming he hadn’t hesitated to phone his brother and try find out what was going on. He’d sat and listened to Jack talk for hours about that night out all week, so what had changed?   
-  
Later that evening, Jack answered to door to see Spot and Race loaded with multiple overflowing bags and wide grins. “Movie night!” Race exclaimed, trotting quickly past the single dad and making his way into the kitchen.  
As he passed, Spot playfully nudged Jacks shoulder with his own. “We’ve got pizza, popcorn and lots candy!” he said managing to provoke a somewhat playful eyeroll from his brother. Seeing that he’d improved Jacks mood just a little he wandered into the kitchen, speaking up over his shoulder, “I invited some others, hope you don’t mind!”  
Jacks eyes widened, and he opened his mouth to respond, only to be cut off by the door. Why did Spot have to do stuff like this?!  
Shuffling over to the door, he took an assuring breath before pulling it open.   
Of course.   
The colour drained from Jacks face and his eyes widened drastically. Stood before him was the one and only David Jacobs, his hair hanging in his eyes and looking as adorable as ever. Quickly pushing the thoughts to the far side of his mind, Jack spoke up. “H-hey David…” he murmured, immediately hating how awkward he sounded.  
David raised a hand in welcome, offering a small smile, “Hey, mind if I come in?” He asked, nodding past Jack into the apartment.   
Jack immediately nodded, standing to one side. “Yeah sure,” he returned David’s smile as best he could “I’m guessing Spot invited you?” he asked, leading the other man into the living room.   
“Uh- yeah I hope you don’t mind?” David glanced around the room, taking it in. It wasn’t very big, with one simple couch against the largest wall opposite the doorway about big enough to seat three people at most. This didn’t matter, though, because there were three tattered bean bags sat in the corner, waiting for use. There was a coffee table in the centre of the room, with a plastic box of children’s toys sat underneath, which he assumed belonged to Izzy. In the corner opposite the couch and across from the doorway sat a TV. It wasn’t much, but it still managed to give off a warm home like welcome.   
“No, no, it’s okay.” Jack murmured moving to kick the toy box further under the table.   
“Jack… about the other night,” David started only for Izzy to wake up. It was as if she knew her father needed help, because Jack had never been more relieved to hear her cry.   
“I best sort her out,” he explained hurriedly, moving towards the hall, leaving David alone in the living room.  
-  
The rest of the night went without fault, Sarah and Katherine turned up a little while after David had. This did unfortunately leave Jack and David as the only pair not in a relationship, but former of them managed to keep busy, offering food around and watching the film. This worked well until Sarah and Katherine left early and Race and Spot stepped outside for a quick cigarette during the bathroom break, consequently leaving Jack and David alone together.   
David dared to speak up first, “Jack?” Jack’s head shot up from where he’d been fiddling with one of his daughters stuffed animals. He was sat on one of the bean bags while David sat on the couch, the coffee table providing a bittersweet barrier of relief between them.  
“Yeah?” He asked softly, quieter than he intended.   
“Can we talk?” David asked equally as softly.  
Jack couldn’t help but nod, he couldn’t say no, could he?   
“The other night,” David started attentively, “I- I know I made it seem as though it was going to be… well more than just hanging out.”   
Jack glanced back down at the toy in his hands, pulling at the stuffed elephants baby pink ear. “yeah, ya did.”  
David nodded, watching his own hands as he nervously twisted his fingers together. “I meant to.”   
Now Jack was surprised, really surprised. “What?” How could David do that to him?! How could he mess with Jacks feelings like that and knowingly admit it?!  
David shook his head with a bitter laugh, “not easily,” he admitted quietly.   
“Well, why did you?” Jack asked, surprisingly calm. He watched as David took a steadying breath, still not looking up at Jack, his dark hair falling and obscuring any view of his face.   
“I did want to invite you out,” He whispered, slowly looking up at Jack now, “I was terrified you’d say no… so I panicked and invited the others as well.” His explanation was rushed as he tried to get it across before Jack could get a word in and stop him from admitting the true cause of his actions. Luckily for him Jack remained silent but slowly got up and moved to sit beside the other man on the couch. “I was hoping maybe if they did their own thing we could get to know one another a little better.” He looked up at Jack, clearly finished talking.   
Jack didn’t know what to say, he’d just assumed he had misunderstood David and had thrown his chance away. “I’m so sorry,” he whispered once he had pulled himself back together.   
“It’s not your fault, I should have said,” David sighed, his tone gentle, “maybe we could do It properly?” he asked, holding his breath in wait for Jacks answer.  
Jack simply moved his hand across from his own lap to ever so carefully link his fingers through David’s as he breathed an almost relieved, “please.”   
A delicate smile spread across David’s face and it must have been contagious because the same thing happened to Jack. “Can I kiss you?” David’s voice was barely a whisper, the words dancing across his lips as he realised how close they’d gotten. Jack simply nodded before closing the gap between them.   
When Jack had thought David’s laugh had shocked him, he could never have expected this. Kissing him was so different. It filled his chest with a warmth that made its way straight through his heart, like when you come in from a day out in the cold winters air and a warm drink revives every inch of you, sending you into a comfortable daze of content and safety. It brought with it a sense of relief, the kind you get after a rollercoaster cart finishes its journey and returns to it’s starting position. In this case it was relief, relief that David wanted him, relief that someone could see him as something more than just a friend.   
It all ended far too soon, David pulling back, his cheeks flushed and a giddy grin on his face. It didn’t take Jack long to understand why, as he looked up to see his brother and Race stood in the door way.   
“Finally!”


End file.
